The Matchmaker
by ScootnMeatloaf
Summary: Stiles only wanted to things after his mom died. One was for his mom to come back and the other was for his dad to be happy. Knowing the first would never happen, Stiles, with a little help from Derek, decides to take matters into his own hands for the sake his father's happiness.


Title- The Matchmaker  
Author-ScootnMeatloaf  
Fandom-Teen Wolf  
Pairings-Sterek and Papa Stilinski/Mama McCall  
Rating-T could even pass for K+  
Genre-Humor/Romance  
Disclaimer-We in no shape or form own nor claim ownership of Teen Wolf

Melissa sighed as she walked into her house. A car crash had sent six people into the hospital and she had been rushing nonstop ever since. Now all she wanted to was curl up in her favorite pajamas and catch up on her soaps. She gets her jacket halfway off before the doorbell interrupts her peace and quiet.  
"If Scott's in trouble again, I might just kill that boy." She mumbled under breath as she walked to the door. As she slowly opened it, Melissa sighed again. She really wished that just once her assumptions would be wrong.

"What did he do this time, Sheriff?"

"Aww c'mon dad, Scott's the one in trouble here! Why am I getting dragged along to tattle on him?" Stiles complained as his dad pulled him by his right ear and Scott by his left ear up the front steps of the McCall house.

"Because when I pull over my son's jeep for the fifth time for spending, I tend to get a little upset. Especially when my son and his idiot friend have the car going almost 90."

"But I wasn't driving!"

"That's another thing! Three times I've pulled SCOTT over in your car! I didn't let you buy that jeep so that your friend can drive it! Scott, ring the bell."

"My mom is going to kill me."

"Should have thought about that before, ring the bell."

"I rang it, I rang it."

Melissa leaned against the door frame listening to the man and two boys bicker as they ignored her. After a few more minutes, Melissa cleared her throat, catching the guys' attention.

"What did he do this time Sheriff?"

"I pulled Scott over for speeding for the third time."

"Really Scott, shouldn't you know not to speed? How am I supposed to trust you driving? You could get in a wreck and hurt or even get yourself killed?"

"I was just trying to get home before curfew!"

"Why, you've never cared before?"

"Well because last time I was late you told me that if I was late one more time I'd be grounded and couldn't use the car again."

"Well guess what Scott, you're grounded. Go to your room!"

"But Mom!"

"Now Scott!"

"Ugh, fine." Scott shouted as he stomped to his room, mumbling under his breath the whole way.

"Bye Scott…he never says bye back…I wonder why?" Stiles rambled on, not caring that neither adult was paying him any attention.

"I'm so sorry about him. I never know what's going on with him nowadays."

"Completely understandable, teenagers these days."

"Hello! I'm talking… you know what I'm just going to wait in the car. Goodnight Mama McCall." Stiles turned around and started walking towards his dad's squad car. He stopped after a few feet. "No goodbye from you either, must run in the family."

"Just go to the car."

"I'm going, I'm going." Stiles made it halfway to the car when a tidbit of the adults'conversation caught his ear. He whip arounded. Were his dad and Scott's mom flirting? Holy crap, they totally like each other! Did they just hug?! Oh, he is going to play matchmaker! Stiles jogged to the squad car, plans already forming in his head. He settled into the passenger seat, a grin, spreading from ear to ear, appeared on his face. A few minutes later Sheriff Stilinski climbed in.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You like , don't you?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

Stiles just bowed his head in an attempt to hide his even wider grin. Oh they are totally in love.

"Derek!"Stiles shouted as he walked into the broken down Hale home. The reconstruction was moving slowly but surely. Why Derek chose to start with the top floor, Stiles would never know. "Derek, Derek! C'mon, Sourwolf, get out here!"

"I'm right here."

Stiles jumped slightly as he felt, more than heard, the Alpha's words creep across the back of his neck.

"Now the real question is why are you at my house at 6:30 in the morning?"

"What, no good morning kiss or a how did you sleep last night, dear?" Stiles scoffed.

"It's 6:30 in the morning."

"So?"

"On Saturday."

"God Grumpy, someone needs coffee."

"Will you just tell me why you're here so that I can go back to sleep."

"I need your help."

"With what?" Derek asked skeptically. Last time Stiles needed help with something it involved the two of them sneaking into the school the day before report cards came out. Stiles, using his newly acquired hacking skills, managed to change his failing chemistry grade to a C-. Derek shuddered, he had already been arrested once and that was quite enough for him, thank you very much.

"Setting up my dad and Scott's mom."

Derek just stared at Stiles, hoping the blank look would communicate his feelings on the plan. After a few more minutes of staring and Stiles' excited chatter, Derek sighed.

"No."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because your father's love life doesn't concern you."

"C'mon Sourwolf, I just want my daddy to be happy. It's just been him and me for so long and now I have you and he's all alone. So you really should help me because you're partially at fault here."

"Guilt tripping me won't work."

"Damn it." Stiles thought a minute and then said, "I'll buy you a pony."

"Why would I want a pony?"

"You could e-"

"If you say I could eat it, I will physically remove you from this house."

"I wasn't going to say that. Hmm, I know! I won't talk for a whole day."

"Is that even possible?"

"Wow, Jerk! I've got it, I'll let you-" Stiles leaned forward and whispered the rest of the sentence into Derek's ear, his cheeks getting redder with each word.

"Deal."

"So we have the candles, the nice table cloth, the good china, food is almost done, and Dad's on his way here. What else do we need?"

"A better plan."

"Derek!"

"What? I'm helping."

"By judging me?"

Derek shrugged "I already do that, plus I helped set the table."

"Getting down plates I couldn't reach does not count as helping me set the table, Sour-"

The kitchen timer went off, interrupting Stiles rushed to the stove, the last thing they needed was burnt meatloaf. Sure, that would go over well, I'm madly in love with you, let's eat some overcooked mystery meat that's the same color, smell, texture, and taste of a tire dipped in gasoline. Then we could spend the evening enjoying food poisoning together. Perfect first date! Stiles shook his head as he placed the meatloaf on the table. Now just one more thing to do, Stiles thought, as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey , it's Stiles… Scott's in trouble again and Dad didn't have your number, I told him it's you day off but he has to stay and patrol on our side of town. He was hoping you could come and pick up Scott at our house? The door is unlocked, just go ahead and come on in." Stiles reread his message a few times before he hit send. He smiled to himself. His dad is totally going to love him for this.

"Is that really going to work?" Derek said, reading the text over Stiles's shoulder. The sudden noise caused the teen to jump, making the back of Stiles's head collide with Derek's nose.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for sneaking up on people!"

"I was here the whole time, not my fault you have the attention span of a gerbil."

"Well make some freaking noise next time! And quit blaming everything on my ADD! Plus for your information, Mr. Debbie Downer, it did work. Mrs. McCall said she'll be here in five minutes. Oh, hey so will Dad, aw they're even on the same time schedule."

"That doesn't make sense and you're being creepy."

"Shut up and help me find a good place to hide."

Melissa walked up to the door, silently debating if she should knock or not. Stiles did say the door would be unlocked but knocking seemed like the polite thing to do. Finally she decided to just let herself in, besides it didn't look like anyone was there at the moment.

"Stiles! Sheriff!...What the?" Melissa looked at the much too fancy to be for a father and son table setting. What is going on here? Suddenly the front door banged against the wall, making Melissa whip around. The door was then slammed shut as Sheriff Stilinski stormed into the house.

"This better be a freaking joke, Stiles! Sixteen is way too young to get married! Who the heck tells their father that they are running off to marry they twenty something year old boyfriend through a text message! You are so grounded!"

"Um...Sheriff?"

"And that's another thing!...Mrs. McCall? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got a text from Stiles saying Scott was in trouble again and that you needed me to pick him up. Seeing that my son isn't here, I think Stiles is up to something, like usual."

"Then I'm guessing this," the Sheriff gestured to the table," is for us. Thank goodness, that means Stiles's text was just a way to get me here. At least I hope it was. It better be for his sake. Well, anyway, would you like to stay for dinner? It seems as if Stiles spend a while on the food and we shouldn't let it go to waste."

"I would love to."

Derek turned his head towards Stiles as well as he could in their cramped hiding spot in the hall closet, casting a full on death glare at the teen. "You told your dad we were eloping?"

"I figured it would get him here. How was I supposed to know he would react so...violently?" Stiles shrugged. "I guess he hates you."

"Gee, thanks Babe."

"Shush," Stiles said as he put his finger up to his lips. "I think they're talking, use your amped up hearing and tell me what they're saying."

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Please!"

"Fine, but you owe me even more now."  
"Ok, ok. What are they saying? What are they saying? Tell me, Tell me!" Derek reached over and covered Stiles mouth with his hand.

"I don't know! All I can hear is your annoying voice. Now be quiet for a minute." Derek removed his hand. "Ok so your dad just called Scott's mom " " for like the fifth time and she finally said that he can call her Melissa. He said she can call him Linden."

"Why Linden?"

"Well, I'm guessing it's because that's his name."

"I know that but everyone just calls him Dad or Sheriff."

"Everyone calls him Dad?"

"Well I do and I kind of count as everyone."

"You're an idiot. Now they're talking about work. Melissa just told your dad she's having a good time."

"I knew it! They're meant to be! They're totally in love!"

"They just said we can here you Stiles."  
"Liar, I'm not being that loud."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm no- Holy crap!" Stiles toppled over and quickly covered his eyes as the light from the hallway seeped through the open door.

"Stiles, usually when one spies on someone else the spy should make sure that he isn't heard."

"Told you they could hear you," Derek mumbled.

"Shut up Derek! Thanks for the tip Dad."

"Now I'm going to walk Melissa to her car. Oh and Stiles?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"You EVER send me another text message telling me you've eloped, and you'll be grounded until you're thirty and the body of Derek Hale will NEVER be found."

"G-got it, Dad." Stiles gulped as Derek nodded behind him.

Stiles watched his dad walk Melissa to the front door. He jumped up and ran to the window as soon as he knew they were outside. He peered out just in time to see his dad and Melissa share a goodnight kiss.

"I knew it! The plan was a success!"

"Whoopee, I'm going home now. There are only so much of you that I can handle and I'm already over my limit," Derek grumbled.

"Ok Derek, goodnight. Thanks for helping me. I love y- hey wait, that was mean!"

As soon as Derek was out of the door Stiles sunk down on the couch, a goofy grin spread across his face. Maybe, just maybe, he and his dad will finally be part of a real family for the first time since his mom passed your document here...


End file.
